


Grand opening.

by END3RW4LKER



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Beetwt angst, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/END3RW4LKER/pseuds/END3RW4LKER
Summary: Ranboo and Tubbo had built the hotel from the ground up. Ranboo working the hardest while Tubbo was off running around Snowchester with Micheal, he had worked so hard for the hotel and all to not show up? It didn't sit right with the brunette.OrRanboo forgets. Again.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Grand opening.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS NOT THE CONTENT CREATORS.!!!!!! 
> 
> THIS IS ALL PLATONIC, THERE IS NO SHIPPING!!!
> 
> The prompt came from Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/luvbeetwt/status/1366432279338176516?s=19

It was a warm and sunny day, perfect for a hotel opening party. Tubbo was waving goodbye to the SMP members that had attended the event, a smile on hisbface as they complimented the floor plan and food on their way out. The Bee n' Boo was his pride and joy, if only his husband was here to share the wonderful day with him. 

..Where was his husband..? 

Ranboo and Tubbo had built the hotel from the ground up. Ranboo working the hardest while Tubbo was off running around Snowchester with Micheal, he had worked so hard for the hotel and all to not show up? It didn't sit right with the brunette. 

After everything that they'd been through, working through the loss of Tommy, the whole thing Ranboo had confessed about the Dream voice late that one night, when Tubbo admitted to being horribly lonely without the blonde and even when they both couldn't sleep because of terrible nightmares. They always had eachother, it was one of the reasons they got married. To cement their undying love, whether it was romantic or platonic– Tubbo didn't care anymore. 

All of the things they'd been through and Ranboo still didn't show up for the opening of their hotel? It was confusing to say the least, perhaps the enderboy had forgotten what today was and went mining. Tubbo made a mental note to visit Ranboo's mine after getting Micheal home, speaking of Micheal. 

A faint grunt was heard from the upstairs, Tubbo suppressed a laugh as he wandered up the stairs to see the baby piglin messing with the arcade cabinets, reaching with his small arms to climb on top of one. Micheal was quickly scooped into his laughing father's arms, making a slight squeal of surprise before melting into the familiar presence. The teen smiled, a small giggle escaped his lips as he walked downstairs to close up and head to Snowchester. 

It was hard work, locking everything with a piglin in his other hand, usually Ranboo was there to help, usually the one to be with Micheal before they left. Tubbo's thoughts trailed off again towards Ranboo. Where had the ender hybrid been? Surely he hadn't had other plans, they scheduled this opening days ago, and had planned some dumb skit for when people started showing up. Tubbo sighed, half of him glad he didn't have to do the embarrassing act and the other half bummed out at that fact. 

As he walked the prime path towards snowchester, his thoughts trailed off to whether or not to take Micheal through the soul sand highway- deciding against it because he didn't want his son to drown, he'd take a boat instead. 

—

As he tucked the small child into bed, Tubbo had gotten no word from Ranboo. Not even a whisper on his communicator. Nothing. And the pit of worry in his stomach only grew, Tubbo reassured himself that Ranboo was capable, he was self sustainable, and he would be fine. 

But the pit only grew. 

Tubbo was by his villagers now, trading to keep his mind off of the terrible guilt he was feeling. If he'd messaged Ranboo that morning then Ranboo wouldn't have missed the grand opening, if he'd visited Ranboo the night before, Convinced him to stay in Snowchester for the night- Anything to make sure he was safe- god. 

Tubbo was a worrying mess when he managed to stumble out his front door to look for the enderman. Only to run into him after mere minutes of searching— 

He had ran down his front steps and into the berry fields behind his house, intending to go through the woods, but instead he saw a figure leaned against a tree eating berries. The bi-colored hair underneath the signature crown immediately calmed Tubbo- His rock was there, and alive by the looks of it. 

"Ranboo! Thank god you're safe—" The elder of the two called, his tone light and joyous as he trotted through the berry bushes to meet the half enderman. "You missed the grand opening of the Bee n' Boo hotel! Where were you?" 

The question was lighthearted, not meant to be rude or expecting- but it caused the taller boy to freeze, and visibly shrink in on himself. 

"...I'm sorry, b-but who are you..?" The question was meek, filled to the brim with anxiety and fear- it caused Tubbo's heart to sink— 

"Stop jokin' Big man! I'm Tubbo, you're husband! We adopted Micheal together, you remember Micheal, right?" The brunette tested the waters, his tone still happy and caring. Completly contrasting the terror that had rooted in his chest. 

The silence that followed only caused Tubbo's heart to drop. His brows furrowed in confusion as he knelt down into the snow, his gaze slowly turning to his hands. The hot tears landing on his cold palms. He started to shake- 

Ranboo saw how much grief he had caused the other boy, he watched him tremble as quiet sobs rang out in his ears. He took notice of the golden ring that matched the one he wore- and the guilt in his chest grew.

"...I'm.. I'm sorry.." the hybrid managed, it was pitiful how weak and how vulnerable he was, he had no idea who anyone was and had only stayed here because he liked the berries- he didn't know his presence alone would cause someone to break down. 

He had to do something- even if he didn't know who the heck was in front of him, he knew he'd probably forgotten him, and that he should help him. 

"It's cold out here... you should- go- go inside." 

Tubbo looked up- not meeting Ranboo's eyes, knowing how uncomfortable it would be for him. Fortunately, Ranboo's head was turned away. Looking at the berry bushes, his face full of guilt. 

"Y-You better come with me.. Ran.." The nickname spoken had only made both of them feel worse. 

One because he had broken the heart of someone close enough to him to give him an affectionate nickname. 

The other because the pet name was for a Ranboo that had left this world. 

Their marriage would never be the same, no matter how many amends they made.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
